<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Here tread thy death by Coldcuts127</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23195383">Here tread thy death</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldcuts127/pseuds/Coldcuts127'>Coldcuts127</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>State of decay 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Dismemberment, F/M, Gore, Humor, Zombies, it’s probably bad but ok, little romance for the plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:42:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23195383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldcuts127/pseuds/Coldcuts127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameran joins a group of survivors after living in the world by himself, he grows attached  and finds he actually thinks that he will survive the corpses that walk the streets ready to devour everyone he’s ever known.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Here tread thy death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hope you enjoy. Let me know if you want this to be a series.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cameron sat down on a metal folding chair and sighed, it was his time to guard the entrance. He started carving at the weighty rifle in his hands. His weapon of choice : Winchester model 70 bolt action rifle. He had owned that rifle since he was 13, his father had taken Him behind his house into the woods and taught him how to shoot. He died 2 weeks after the apocalypse started. Cameron didn’t know how. He just knew he left and never came back, but Camerons not 13 anymore, so learned to get over it like many others had to. </p><p>He supposed he had been lucky enough to live in the sticks. His little town wasn’t big enough to be a Suburb, but wasn’t small enough to be rural. So when the plague reached there tiny valley village it wasn’t hard for a group of hunters, ex-soldiers and people who simply owned a gun of some caliber to get together and start an enclave. It went well for a while, the people who needed help joined with those to supply it and made a home out a cluster of cabins, they built walls established an infirmary and made a farm. It went well enough for people to be genuinely happy. It went well all the way up until it didn’t. a juggernaut bashed through the front gate sending a guard into a peice of rebar impailing him. The other guards weren’t ready for the assault that came out of seemingly nowhere, And all the gunfire that came from the guards who were ready attracted other zombies and even a feral till they were overwhelmed completely. Cameron knew on a first hand account because he was there sleeping in a tree rather then with the others in the cabins. He had barely made it out with his rifle, a box of ammo and his bag. </p><p>It was rough, living through seeing his father his freinds and his home destroyed was tough. No human should have had to see that in such great detail. He had spent his year or so living in a small house, holed up in the walk-in closet that felt weird for a house of its size. It was then that the young woman known as Larissa went looting in his home. Cameron had almost shot her when she opened up the closet door but didn’t because of the flashlight he noticed and the barrel of a p99 Walther he had seen poking through the closet door. At first, Larissa and Cameron had Spent a minute guns pointing and eyes locked before Cameron finally settled his rifle and offered a truce worthy handshake. </p><p>Now Cameron sat on his chair with his rifle at the top of the makeshift scaffolding that was his guard post. He nearly dropped his rifle when larrisa’s hand rested on his shoulder. Larrisa stood at 5’6 with long Black hair and red highlights, with beautiful blue eyes you could swim in. Her nose was small and cute with deep invitingly red lips. She rocked a piercing on her tongue and wore a denim jacket with ripped sleeves, she had on faux leather leggings and was simply gorgeous, however she acted like she never looked in the mirror to know the looks and curves she has.</p><p>Cameron blushed and turned to face her.
Larrisa: hey, want some tea? She said with a slight grin.
Cameron: yeah sure, green?
Larrisa: of course.
She handed cameron the mug of freshly brewed tea, who accepted it gratefully.
Larrisa: how you holding up?
Cameron: fine I guess.
Larrisa: I couldn’t sleep so I though I’d give you some company.
Cameron: how’s Silva?
Larrisa: fine, that vial of blood plague cure will be done in another hour and he’ll make a full recovery.
Cameron: that’s good.
Larrisa: you know I’m worried for you, you don’t seem okay, like half of your life has been sucked out of you.
Cameron: I’m fine.
Larrisa: that’s what you always say.
Cameron: then maybe you should believe me. Larrisa I’m fine, I know you think the worlds out to get me. But the world if it was, then the world would have to care. The world doesn’t care though. It’s just a school of hard knocks.
Larrisa looked down and then shook her head. I just think you need some happiness in your life, that’s all.
Cameron:I’m fine, thanks for worr-
The front gate rattled as a zombie slammed it hand against it trying to get in. Another zombie did the same, before several others were following up behind it. Cameron screwed on his suppressor and took aim and fired, and millisecond elapsed before the bullet pushed its way through the skull destroying the brain seemingly popping its head like a pimple. Larrisa upholstered her p99 and fired several rounds bursting one head an then another before Cameron shot his rifle again, the recoil punishing his shoulder. Before all that was left was a single zombie before Amari took his sword and thrust it into the zombies face breaking its head open like an egg.

Amari looked up to Cameron and larrisa on their platform and then returned to the inside of their base.
Amari had deep chocolate skin, brown eyes and wore a typical hippie getup, he was the buckets of fun guy wearing a black hoodie with a spray painted peace symbol silhouette and he also rocked a beanie which covered his short curly black hair, and though he was the fun one, you’d never know it the way he’d bust brains in.

Cameron sighed and began loading a bullet in the chamber.
Larrisa slid in her pistol a new magazine which clicked as she pulled back the top.
Cameron finished his tea and turned to larrisa.
Cameron: hey. Larrisa, think you could teach me to fire a pistol sometime?
Larrisa: sure, but only if you teach me to fire a rifle.
Cameron: deal.

///18 hours later\\\

Cameron woke up to larrisa telling him get ready to teach her how to shoot the a rifle.
Cameron: wha-now? 
Larrisa: no. I woke you up for nothing-now come on let’s go.

Cameron sighed but complied before leading larrisa to one of two trucks they had and drove her to a nearby water tower. They scaled the tower and got ready. 

Cameron: all right see that bloater lying on the ground over there? Shoot it.
Larrisa: all right how do load your rifle?
Cameron: oh right.
Cameron: pull back the bolt and slip in the bullet, the Firing pin will tell you if it’s cocked or not. Remember you have a cartridge in there too, it’s small but it’s enough for most ranged targets.
Larrisa followed his instructions and had rifle ready. She took aim and fired the report was deafening compared to her sidearm and recoiled slammed her shoulder and thrust her back before Cameron -feeling stupid about forgetting to tell her about the recoil- caught her.

Cameron: I’m sorry, I forgot about the recoil.
Larrisa: I might need some help getting used to the recoil.
Cameron: oh-um of course.

Cameron’s chest was up against larrisa's back and his arms went under hers to help her take the force. It was larrisa’s idea to do that. Cameron caught scent of larrisa’s Hair and was astounded, it had smelt like fresh vanilla. Cameron thought to himself how even in the apocalypse she still looked, smelled and sounded like an angel. He then remembered the Chanel no 5 perfume that costed 320$ back before the apocalypse started. She’s got great taste too thought Cameron.

Cameron: all right take aim, breath and slowly pull the trigger.
Larrisa did so and the bullet plunged into the bloater before it bursted into a cloud of highly toxic mist. Larrisa hopped up and down in triumph yelling yesss, before kissing Cameron on the cheek and thanking him. Every vein in Cameron’s face roared and he blushed and deep crimson on his pail face. 

After a while of more target practice he larrisa returned home. I could get used to that Cameron thought to himself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don’t forget to comment on what you think</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>